Splatter paint
by Enx2103
Summary: Derek & Casey splatter paint.


Splatter Paint  
Disclaimer:I dont own!

* * *

There apartment was quiet…too quiet. Usually he would hear her humming as she studied, or crying and awing over her latest romantic novel. Or shuffling around in the kitchen testing out new recipes. Not today. There was …nothing. And she was home, her keys were on the table.

Her quietly reached her door and leaned in to hopefully hear something. Nothing. He sighed what the hell was she doing? So he turned the door knob slowly and of course it was locked. He smirked. Something she didn't want him to see?

A locked door could never keep him out. In fact a locked door just makes him want to know what's on the other side. He quickly found one of her hair pins scattered on the bathroom and used it to unlock the door.

He slowly opened it and found her sitting cross legged on the floor. She was wearing the ugliest white jump suit he's ever seen. It was huge on her! She had her hair up perfectly in a bun. All of her furniture had been into the middle of her room covered with about 3 layers of plastic. And all around the floor was covered by a blue plastic in hopes to keep the floor spotless. And the cans. Oh my, there were about 15 different paint cans all lined up by shades along the walls.

"Um….Casey." He said looking around her room.

"Don't say anything. Please don't say anything. If I'm going to do this right I need to concentrate!" she said staring at her white walls.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" He said walking closer to her.

"Splatter paint!" she said as if it were obvious.

He laughed dipping a hand into royal blue paint and throwing it cross the room splattering blue all over the wall and even Casey herself.

"DER-EK!" she yelled.

"What?" He said

"That wall was suppose to be reds and pink!"

"….What?"He asked confused.

"Every wall is supposed to be a different color Der!"She complained very very upset.

"Organized chaos?"He said with a smirk on his face, dipping his hand into the red bucket and throwing it at her.

"DER-EK!"she squealed automatically dipping her hand in to the yellow bucket throwing some his way. Essentially the epic battle began. 10 minutes later, and every color possible, they were drenched in the rainbow and so were her walls.

"I like it." he said still trying to catch his breath from the floor.

"Its missing something though…"she said.

"This." he said dipping his finger into green paint writing DMV on the wall next to him.

She laughed doing the same with her initials and was suddenly inspired.

"What are you doing?"He asked as she climbed a latter.

"You'll see." She said as she started writing. He eventually fell asleep on the floor covered in paint.

When she finally climbed down she examined her work. She loved it. She scattered some of her favorite quotes on the wall- it was beautiful, inspiring even.

She finally looked him covered in paint passed out on the was getting old if there battle took too that much out of it. She smiled dipping in finger in a random paint bucket and drew a heart on his check.

His eyes fluttered open and he stared at her confused.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothinnnng" she said smiling.

"Riiight"He said in disbelieve before walkin away. The paint was drying on him by the time he steped inside the bathroom,He saw his reflection and laughed at the sight of himself covered in all those colors. Then he saw it. Painted on his right check was a giant heart and on the other was the word "Pwned." He laughed once again, shooking his head running back to her room. She was starting to put the paint away when he walked in with a devilish smile. He dipped his fingers in red and smered lines under her eyes like a football player.

"Derekkk" she said laughing pushing him away.

Suddenly he stoped chasing her and simply stared.

"What?"She asked catching her breath.

"How do you feel about purple?"He asked with a smirk.

"I like it. Why?"

"Lets make purple," he said crashing his (mostly covered blue) lips onto her red ones. She didn't resits one bit. He felt her smile against his lips and pulled back.

"I like purple."she said looking into his eyes.

"Ehh, it okay"He said smirking.

* * *

AN:Review?


End file.
